


Creeper or Roses

by grace_elise1616



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dates, First Times, Fluff, Love Triangles, Much Ado About Nothing, Multi, some smut near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_elise1616/pseuds/grace_elise1616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ray have been best friends since they met at their Achievement Hunter job. Michael would always love spending time with his pal until one day Ray started to indirectly reveal his true feelings for Michael and he wasn't sure if he felt the same way. The next day, there was a new employee and when Michael saw him, he felt something feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Readers who like a playlist to listen to can go here: http://8tracks.com/iluvmm161616/creeper-or-roses For a playlist inspired by this fanfiction. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers who like a playlist to listen to can go here: http://8tracks.com/iluvmm161616/creeper-or-roses For a playlist inspired by this fanfiction. (Or, for mobile readers, go to 8tracks app and search Creeper or Roses)Thanks!

"Oh shit, dude!" I shouted before bursting out into laughter as my best friend Ray was about to be beat in his VS video against Ryan.

"Swearing won't help, Michael!" Ray yelled back playfully. "How am I losing in a Xbox game?!" The whole crew laughed as Ryan was taking his last shot at Ray's player.

Ray used his video game skills and dodged the shot and ended up defeating Ryan as a frenzy started in the small Achievement Hunter office. Geoff was recording the whole thing as Jack and I laughed at the whole thing. Ryan stood up in shame as Ray claimed the WWE Champion Belt as his prize for the 5th week in a row.

"Unbelievable! Ray did it again!!" Geoff screeched as he recorded the winner putting his belt on once again. I smiled at Ray as he lifted his head and he flashed his proud winner smile at me.

"So...who am I gonna beat next week, Geoff?" Ray said eagerly to know who he will be versing next time. He looked at me over Geoff's shoulder with hoping eyes that it will be me.

"Actually! That's a good question!" Geoff said with excitement as he turned his phone around so that his face was captured on the screen, "I will be hiring a new employee whom I met last week. So Ray," he turned the camera to a surprised face on Ray's face, "you will be versing your new co-worker!"

"Alright! Cool!" Ray said as he threw up two thumbs for the camera.

"See you next week!" Geoff said and stopped recording and put his phone down in front of his computer. "Alright, I'll edit that later. You guys are free to go now; unless you need to edit something..." Geoff glared at Jack and Ryan. "Alright, let me rephrase that; Michael and Ray, you are free for today. Be here nice and early to meet the new employee."

"Sure thing, boss." I said in a stupid voice and Ray shot up from his desk and grabbed my arm, yanking me from my chair. "Ray! Calm down!" I managed to snatch my phone from the desk just as Ray pulled me out if the room.

"Ray!!" I laughed out of breath as he pulled me out of the Rooster Teeth building and out into the parking lot. "Dude! Chill your tits, I'll follow you!" Ray finally let go of my arm as he nearly sprinted to his car.

"Ok. It's noon. We have the rest of the day to our selves." He said looking down at his watch and he unlocked the car and hopped in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's side. He looked at me, "Got any plans for tonight?" I shook my head and he looked at his hand putting the key in the ignition. "Good. You would have had to cancel them."

***

It was now 3:30pm and Ray and I had been playing videos games at my apartment the whole time. Talking about work and life. We talked about failed relationships; his girlfriends led him on or I've never found the right person. We then talked about cool things to do in Minecraft as we continued to play.

At about 5:45 Ray put down the controller. He looked over at me and glanced down at the table as if he was telling me to put mine down as well. So I did. I leaned back on the couch, "What's up, dude? Wanna Coke?" I said getting up from the couch. Even though I was just getting relaxed I wanted to be a good host. I walked over the fridge and I heard him yell, "Regular". I grabbed a Coke for him and a RedBull for me. I walked back over to the room and placed the can on the table. I fell back in the couch and opened my RedBull.  
I was about to take a sip when Ray spoke up, "Who do you think the new employee is?"

"I don't know, dude. Maybe someone he met at the tattoo parlor." I said shrugging my shoulders and taking a drink from my can as I slouched farther into the couch.

"Yeah. Maybe..." Ray trailed off and finally moved to pick up his can from the table. He opened it and stared into it for a moment before speaking again, "What if its a girl? Will you and I be fighting for her? We're the only single guys in Achievement Hunter...and we both want a relationship..."

"Well. Ray, it could be a guy. Geoff has hired all guys so far. So then we won't have to fight over him...but if its a girl, I won't take her from you, man. You deserve a good girl." I said.

Ray scooted closer to me and placed his hand over mine. I looked at Ray's face to see if he did that on accident but the serious face he had told me he meant to do that. "Hey. I'm sorry that you haven't found the right one yet. Maybe you just need to view all your options." He said gripping my hand tighter.

I didn't know what to do. Was he trying to make me gay? For him?I've only thought of him as a friend. Nothing more. Instead of completely rejecting him, which I knew how that felt, I smiled and placed my other hand on his.

I think I might have given him false hope because a huge grin grew across his face and he leaned in and slowly closed his eyes. I panicked. I didn't want to kiss him; I didn't like him like that. Or did I? I was so fucking confused. I acted quickly and pecked his cheek and backed up. He shot open his eyes and smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen him have.

He sat up, released my hand and chugged the rest of his Coke. I watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed up and down then him slamming the empty can back on the table. "Ok, Michael!" He looked over at the clock on the cable display, "It's 5:50. Our reservation is at 7. I'm gonna go. Get changed, I'm taking you out tonight. I'll be back at 6:30 to pick you up."

I looked up at him as he went to toss his Coke can, "Where...? Reservation..? What?" I couldn't mange many more words after just holding hands with Ray.

He chuckled whilst he crushed his can with his foot and tossed it in the recycle. "I'm taking you out. A restaurant to be exact...unless you don't want to..." His voice trailed off and his eyes got dim.

Was he asking me out on a date? Am I going to give in and fall for Ray? I chuckled slightly at the thought of falling in love with Ray after we've been best friends ever since we got hired for Achievement Hunter. "Oh, no! I'm going. I was just curious about which restaurant you got reservations at..." I lied. I was completely thinking about this whole thing; Does Ray like me? Is this a date? Do I now have a boyfriend? Did I hold his hand? Did I really kiss him? All these things where running through my head.

His face lit back up and he grabbed his keys from the counter. He rushed into the living room where I still sat dumbfounded and pecked my cheek before saying good-bye and leaving out the door.

I sulked into my small bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to try to clear my mind. I found that did help so I just said 'fuck it' and took a shower. I tried to let the water sooth my nerves about that night but I ended up wanted to drown myself. I don't know if I wanted to date my best friend and risk losing him. I've never had a boyfriend either, what if I say something. What if I refused to go; would I break his heart? I turned the water all the way cold to try to focus my attention on the water, not the date.

After I had dried off I took one of my Rooster Teeth tee-shirts and put on a pair of ripped jeans. I walked over to the mirror to look at my hair. I let my curly, reddish-brown hair just air dry by running my fingers though it a few hundred times.

I stood at my door glancing out the window every so often to see when Ray would pull up in his car to pick me up. I don't know why my stomach was flipping; nerves about not wanting a date with Ray or nerves about wanting it. After a few minutes of me pacing the floor in front of the door, I heard a car door shut and I ran to the peep-hole. There I see Ray in a plain black tee-shirt with worn out jeans and some shitty old shoes. His hair was slightly gelled up and to the side. He also had trimmed his beard just a bit so he was looking less like a drug dealer now. I don't think he knew I was standing right at the door because he took off his glasses, spit on them and wiped them off using his shirt. He then popped in a piece of gum and chewed a few times before ringing my apartment door-bell. I chuckled a little bit as I thought about how hard Ray was trying when I really didn't care.

I opened the door and this big smile creeped onto his face as he saw my fluffy hair and my cheesy smile. "Ok, man. Lets go, I don't want to lose our table." Ray said stepping away from the door to avoid going inside to waste time. I nodded my head and turned out the lights in my apartment and shut the door and locked it before heading to his car.

Ray was already starting the car as I slid my way into the passenger's side. I looked over at Ray who noticed me glancing at him so he flashed yet another smile in my direction. I fake cleared my throat to try to snap Ray back to reality. "So..." I said shakily, "Where are you taking me...er, us?"

Ray snickered, "It's a surprise. But it's somewhere where we both enjoy going. Don't worry." He pulled out if the apartment complex and onto the road.

***

The drive took about 20 minutes with all the traffic in Austin. Ray and I would have the radio on and we would more or less scream the words to various pop songs with the windows down. We had a blast when we went down a crowed street and people would join us from the sidewalks.

We made it to this medium sized building with a half filled parking lot. I immediately knew where Ray had picked our 'date'; Dave and Buster's Restaurant, Bar and Arcade. This is where Geoff takes us all out if we accomplished something good and one time I mentioned to Ray that this was my favourite place to go, I guess he had remembered.

We walked inside and were greeted by a tall, blonde woman. "Um, Narvaez party." Ray said to the lady, his voice was shaking. The woman looked at her book and nodded. She grabbed 2 menus from under her podium and beckoned to us to follow her. She lead us to a table with two chairs and an empty vase resting in the center. "Thanks." Ray said to the woman as she placed the menus in front of the chairs and walked away.

Ray and I ordered a large, extra cheese pizza. We were eating for a little bit until a man dressed as Tuxedo Man flew into the room and placed a single rose into the empty vase on the table. I sat there confused as hell and Ray's laughter broke my confusion, "HAHA! Thanks man. I owe you one" Ray said shaking the Tuxedo Man's hand. He nodded and sprinted away. I looked at Ray who was now smiling like an idiot. "I hope you like that," Ray said, "it cost a lot extra!" We both laughed.

After we ate and talked for about an hour, I got up and stretched then looked at Ray, "So, Ray. Wanna play some games?" I suggested. He got up without saying anything and went over to me. He was inches away from my face and he whispered, "You're on."

***

"Dave and Buster's is now closing. Thank you for visiting." The voice blared over the speakers as Ray's watch beeped letting us know it was now midnight. We had been playing nearly every game in the arcade and had spent almost $200 worth. We laughed as we left the building and headed to his car. It was the only car in the customers parking.

We laughed all the way home talking about our game play and new inside jokes we made. He walked me to my apartment door and stood there for a moment.

"Hey, Michael. Thanks for going with me. It was fun."

"Fuck yeah it was! Thank you, dude! That was great!" I said turning to unlock my door.

Ray chuckled behind me. "Yeah. I've been wanting to take you out there for a while but we hadn't had enough time." Ray stopped talking when he heard my lock slid back into itself allowing me to open my door.

I opened my door and turned to Ray. His eyes were fixed to the ground shyly. Was he sad? Damn dude, I'll see him in the morning. "Ok, man." I said breaking the silence, "I'll see 'ya in the morni-FUCK! I left my car at work today!"

"I'll pick you up in the morning!" Ray jumped right on it.

"Ok, God thank you! Geoff would had killed me if I missed work tomorrow. 'Ya know, with that new member and all..." My voice trailed off as Ray stepped closer. I cleared my throat as his face was about a foot away from mine, his eyes fixed on my lips. "Uh. Yeah ok. So you'll pick me up abo-" I was cut off with Ray's lips on mine. I froze. I didn't move my lips but I could feel Ray's attempting to move them. His hand bushes against my cheek and I could feel him try to close the space between our bodies. I just couldn't find myself to move my lips with his. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment because I just didn't feel this was right. I gently pushed his chest away and his face broke from mine with a tiny grin. I forced a smile on my face as I stepped inside.

"Good night, Michael. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Ok. Good night." I said over my shoulder as I closed and locked the door. I was speechless. I turned on the light and walked into my bedroom. I silently opened my closet and got my PJ's and slipped out of my jeans and tee and put on my sweats and an old-torn shirt from my high school days. Without words I stepped into my bed and put my glasses on the nightstand and shut the light out.

***

I didn't sleep much because I couldn't decide my feelings of the night before. Ray's advice on me finding the right person, holding hands, the 'date' and him kissing me. It was all so much to take in at once. Ray and I had been best friends since the day we meet when Geoff hires him a few months after me. Did he like me then? We've been hanging out for the longest time, even when we both had girlfriends. Did he like me then? Then I would think, does he think we're together now? I was tossing and turning all night long. I started on one of my thinking trains with it was stopped abruptly when the door-bell rang.

"Good morning, Michael!" Ray said too eagerly for this early in the morning. "Let's go! Don't want to be late for the new gang member!" Ray was trying to be funny again. I just rolled my eyes and gave him a sympathy grin.

The ride went good, we talked about video ideas and what we had to do that day. We got there just in time. We had both sat down in our office along with Jack and Ryan when we heard Geoff come in.

"Ok fellas!" Geoff said into the Achievement Hunter office, "Ready to meet your newest co-worker?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door as Geoff stepped farther into the room. "Ok, Gavin, you can come in!" He shouted at the door causing his voice to crack. The door slowly opened reviling a tall, thin figure. The sun shining through the window made it hard to make out his face so when the man walked farther into the office I could see more of him. I lost my breath when I saw his face. I looked over at Ray who was watching my every move now that he saw me sigh into my computer. I glanced over at this new man again and butterflies entered my stomach. "God fucking damnit" I murmured to myself slowly returning my focus on my desk.


	2. You said your name was?

"Hello everyone..." the tall boy said with the stupidest grin on the planet. He had a strong accent which Ryan noticed. "Whoa! You from England?"

The man nodded his head like a child, "Yepperoo, Oxfordshire." Ryan nodded his head to tell him that he understands. Jack stands up from his computer and walks over to him to shake his hand. "What's up man, I'm Jack."

"Gavin Free. Pleased to meet you all." He said looking around the room. Gavin. I had to remember that. When Gavin's eyes looked at me, he locked his eyes to mine. I smiled and waved, "Michael."

Gavin's frozen state broke and he nodded his head once again, "Mi-cool."

I laughed at the way his accent changed my name. "No, dude, MICHAEL." I said sternly but playfully.

Gavin chuckled, "Mi-cool." He shrugged as he looked over my shoulder towards Ray who was still watching my every move. I relaxed back into my chair and turned back facing my Xbox game.

I heard Ray get up from his chair and walk behind me as he made his way to Gavin. His hand slid across my back in flirty way and I sat straight up and kept my focus on my screen. Ray's hand found a comfy spot in between my neck and shoulder as he shook his other hand with Gavin. "Ray Narvaez Jr. But you can call me Ray."

Gavin laughed and held his stomach with his other hand as he bent back from laughing so hard. "Okay, Ray," He stressed his name, "nice to meet you as well as the rest of the crew. It's an honour to be working with you all..." Gavin kept talking with his fancy Oxford accent. It was easily the cutest thing I've ever heard. Ray's hand lovingly squeezed its place again and he kissed the top of my head before returning to his seat to the left of me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Gavin standing there staring at my head with a slightly opened jaw. I focused back on my screen when Geoff starting talking, "Ok, Gav! Being the lazy-ass I am, I didn't get you a desk."

"You still haven't gotten me a desk!" Ryan shouted from his seat on the couch.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryan." Geoff countered comically. "Any way, Gavin, you can sit..." Geoff walked over to the extra desk to my right which was currently being used to hold all of our merchandise. Geoff shoved off everything from the table and pulled over a chair from another office down the hall. "You can sit here. Gus will be here with a TV, computer and Xbox for you in a an hour or so. You are free to roam the Rooster Teeth building if you want. Hey, Michael!" I jolted at the sound of my name, I turned in my chair to face my boss. "Michael, you're not doing anything, go take Gavin around. Give him a tour." I looked over at Ray who had his headphones on, controller in hand but his face was facing my direction waiting for my response. I turned my attention back to Geoff as I agreed to give Gavin a tour.

I got up from my chair and placed the controller down and I stood next to Gavin. He was a good 3 inches taller than I was and thinner than everyone in the office. "Alright, Gavin. Lets go." I forced an annoyed sound because I noticed Ray looking at us again. I led Gavin out of the small office room and shut the black, chipping door.

We walked down a few hallways with various doors leading to other offices of Rooster Teeth employees. Gavin had not said a word the entire time so all you could hear was our footsteps and a few mumbled conversations throughout the building. I was perfectly ok with him not speaking whilst we were alone because when Gavin first spoke, I had to force myself to breathe. His voice was was so British and adorable; it fit him perfectly. I couldn't stop thinking about how he would feel in my arms or how he'd look in my car or on my bed. Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I'd already pictured him under me, but one look at him and there was no way not to. But not hearing his angelic voice was worse. "Okay man, I'll show you the break room." I said with a more relaxed tone breaking the silence between us. I hoped for some rebuttal but all he responded with was a smile head nod.

We walked more down the long hallway to get to the break room when Gavin finally spoke, "You and Ray, uh?" Gavin spoke softly looking around the nearly empty halls.  
"What do you mean?"

"You and him make such a cute couple." His voice broke on the word 'couple' as he now noticed I stop walking and was now facing him.

"No dude, Ray and I are best friends, nothing more." I said in hopes to convince him I wasn't interested in Ray.

"Are you sure? I saw the way he was protective of you when I came in. He also but his bloody hand on your shoulder." He said a bit nerved as he repeated what Ray did.  
I laughed, "Calm down, asshole. I'm single." I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway.

"You're single? Wow." Gavin said in a surprised tone.

I looked back toward the Brit with suspicion, "Why the hell are you saying it like that?"

"Oh! Because I don't know a single hot headed, tempered, poffered muffin who swears too much, who doesn't have a partner!" His voice was so sarcastic it turned me on. Shit. Why the hell was this prick making me so happy?

"What the fuck is a 'poffered muffin'? I said trying to cover up my excitement.

"Oh shut up, you American." Gavin laughed.

We both laughed our way to and from the break room all the way back to the office. As we entered the office again, Ray was focused on his Xbox with Geoff, Jack and Ryan working away editing videos. So an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, Gav!" I shouted at him even though he stood not but 3 feet from me.

"Yeah, Michael?" Gavin imitated my voice, still saying my name 'Mi-cool'.

"Lets play a game on Xbox. You ever play Fable III?" I suggested the newest game I've gotten. I figured he would enjoy it due to their foreign accents.

A small grin formed as Gavin said, "Sure. That should be alright."

***

Gavin and I played Fable III for about an hour before Gus came with all of his equipment. Geoff and Gus set up Gavin's desk next to mine while Jack and Ryan talked to Gavin and Ray was still busy with his video game. I sat at Geoff's desk, going through my phone until they were finished.

Once everything was set up, Ryan had an idea, "Hey! Why don't we have Gavin join our Minecraft Let's Play?" Everyone thought it was a good idea except Ray who still had his headphones on and him glued to his game. I walked over you him and tapped his shoulder. Once he saw it was me, he immediately paused his game and whipped off his headphones.

"Hey, Michael. What's up?" He asked as he turned off his console.

"Oh! Uh. Ryan suggested we all record a Minecraft Let's play now."

Ray turned back to his collection of games and grabbed Minecraft and popped it in the tray. I returned to my seat and put on my headset and went to open the capturing app we use to record with.

"Ready guys?" Geoff asked.

"Ready."

***

"And we are clear." Jack said as he stopped his recording.

"Ok, idiots. Griffon and I are throwing a welcoming party for Gavin at our house at 5 if anyone wants to come." Geoff rubbed his eyes before continuing, "Let's go, Gav." He said gesturing to the exit.

What? He goes with Geoff? I wanted to have him over to hang out later. "You leaving now, Gavvy?" I asked him.

Ray's head snapped in my direction. I tried to hide my hurt feeling that Gavin was leaving so soon.

"Yeah. I can't drive so Geoff takes me to his house. And I live there with Griffon and Millie and them.

My heart sank a bit when I thought about Geoff welcoming Gavin in his house. I wanted Gavin to stay with me. What am I thinking? I JUST met him. Damn it. "Ok Mi-cool! Don't be late to my party!"

I broke out of my daze at the sound of Gavin's voice, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Gavvy-wavvy." I said teasingly.

***

I arrived about 30 minutes late to the party because I couldn't decide what to wear to impress Gavin. I had come to peace with the fact I had feelings for Gavin so decided to just embrace it.

I walked in and Millie greeted me with a big hug. "Hey, Mil." I said getting on my knee to receive a better hug from her.

Her head looked up at me with excitement, "Gavin's been looking for you!!" She said dragging my arm toward the loud music and crowd of employees. I stood up as quick as I could because she was pulling my arm so hard I could barely keep up. I saw Gavin in the crowd with a glow stick in his hand. He was laughing and talking with Lindsay and Barbara, two girls from the office. He a spotted me and started to walk my way.

"I FOUND HIM FOR YOU, GAVIN!" Millie shouted up at Gav as she force my hand into his chest.

"Ah! Yes you did! Thank you soo much!" He took out a small lollipop from his pocket and handed it to her as a reward. "Don't tell your father." He said with a grin. Millie gladly let go of my hand and snatched the candy from Gav's hand and ran off.

"Mi-cool!" Gavin yelled as he jumped in my arms. Luckily I caught him because it would have hurt if he landed on the tile floor.

"Hey buddy." I said chuckling in his chest. Someone tapped on my shoulder and Gavin looked over me to see who it was. He immediately stepped off of me, backed away and his childish smile had faded. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Ray who tapped me.

"Hey, you." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a romantic hug. I slightly put my arms around his waist and returned the hug. He softly pecked my neck as he backed off and smiled at me. "What took you so long?"

I glanced back at Gavin as he watched Ray admire me. "I, uh, I went to go get some stuff for my Xbox at home." I lied. Gavin slowly backed away and walked back toward Lindsay and Barbara. I sighed because all I really wanted was to hang with Gavin but I guess Ray had a different plan.

"Oh, cool. We'll have to hang again soon so I can see what you got." He said with a large smile. He looked behind him toward a table of snacks and drinks. "Hey, man. I'll go get some drinks for us. Diet or regular?"

"Uh, regular. Thanks man." I said unsurely. Ray kissed my cheek before turning to the table. I stood there frozen and Ray walked away.  
I had just relaxed my body when a hand landed on my shoulder and turned me around. Gavin was only an inch away from my face as he led me to a darker part of the room. The music pounded against the walls as my heart pounded in my chest. Gavin now put both arms around my neck and was now just centimetres away from my nose.

I could feel his short breaths as he focused his eyes on mine and whispered, "I just can't hide this anymore..." His voice was strong but quiet. He leaned in and our mouths touched. I felt it this time as I deepened the kiss. We broke after only a few seconds; but I knew Ray and I would never be the same. I loved the kiss Gavin and I shared and I wasn't planing to ever let him go.


	3. Is this what I want?

Not much was said between Gavin and I after we shared our kiss. Geoff and Griffon threw a great party for Gavin and all of the employees had a great time. I left before Gavin got to say goodbye but that was okay; we had work the next day anyways.

I got to work early and stayed in my parked car for a few minutes prepping myself before walking in. All I could think about was that Gavin had feelings for me too. That kiss was a pleasant surprise and good sign that we could be something. I snapped out of my fantasies to see Geoff's car pull into the parking lot. I looked in my rear view mirror to see Gavin stepping out of the car and my heart started racing. I opened the mirror in my sun visor to make sure my hair looked okay. I was just finishing cleaning my glasses when there was loud tapping on my window.

"Michael!" Gavin cheered, "Are you coming to work or not?!" Gavin's excited attitude was so cute that I started to laugh as I opened my car door and stepped out.

"Calm down, asshole. I'm going to work. I wouldn't get up this early if I wasn't." I remarked with a smile as Gavin embraced me into a massive 'good morning' hug.

"It's only 8:35am, Michael. You didn't have an annoying little Brit wake you up at 3am. This isn't early." Geoff muttered as he took another sip of his coffee and walked toward the office.

Gavin giggled as he let go of me and he stood back. He looked at me and smiled, "Did you like the party? I thought it was top!"

I loved our kiss. "Yeah! I thought it was 'top' too!" I joked. We both chuckled our way into the building and into the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff was already at his desk working on something so I directed Gavin to sit at his desk and I did the same.

"Once everyone gets here we're starting our GTA V Let's Play." Geoff reported over his shoulder without ever breaking his concentration from his screen.

***

"Ok fellas," Geoff said to everyone, "we're gonna record a GTA V Let's Play. Cops 'N Crooks."

"So who's on who's team?" Ryan asked.

"I want Michael!" Gavin and Ray said (at the same time). I sat up instantly and the room fell silent. I looked at Ray who was giving Gavin the death stare and I glanced at Gav and he was smiling at me. I sighed.

"Well," Geoff said breaking the silence, "it's teams of three. Since there's six of us so...Ray, Michael and Gavin can be one team. Ryan, Jack and Geoff is the other team."  
The room was quiet and you could feel the awkward in the air. Ray still had a pissed face that he and I weren't exclusive. Jack cleared his throat and Geoff spoke up, "Alright. Let's start."

***

The game was successful and so much fun. Gavin made up a team name for Ray, him and I; Team Lads. Then Team Gents for Jack, Ryan and Geoff. Gavin was so awesome. Ray calmed down after a few minutes into the video which was good.

"Ok, good job Lads and Gents." Geoff chimed. "Now, technically, if you do not have anything to edit, you have the rest of the day off."

After Geoff said that, Gavin nudged my arm and had a grin on his face. Ray started to collect his things off of his desk when Geoff spoke again, "Oh! Ray, I have to pick up Millie from school today. Can you edit this video please? I'll pay ya extra this week. Please dude?"

"Oh...sure, Geoff. No problem." Ray said slowly sitting back down.

"Thanks so much, man! Okay, Gav; let's go." Geoff called.

Gavin's face fell. I knew he wanted to hang out with me so I stepped in, "Oh, Geoff. Gavin's coming over to my place today." Ray's head popped up from his computer. I shrugged it off because I really wanted Gavin and didn't care what Ray felt.

"Oh! Alright. But you better bring him back because Millie's gonna wonder where he went. Bring him back in time for play time." Geoff commanded and walked out if the room.  
"Ok Gavin. Lets go to my place, I have a shit load of games we could play." I suggested.

"Oh top!" He snatched his phone off of his desk and jumped out of his chair and ran into the parking lot leaving me in the room with Ray, Jack and Ryan.  
"Good luck, man." Jack said. "You're going to need it."

"Haha, right. Thanks." I walked toward Ray and tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned to me. "I'll talk to you later, Ray. See 'ya."

Ray nodded and went back to his editing and I walked out of the office. I know he was pissed at me for going off with Gavin but that was ok. He was the one being moody. I walk out to find Gavin sitting on the pavement next to my car, Indian-style, swaying back and fourth. His face lit up when he saw me walking toward the car. He hopped up and already had his hand on the handle. I unlocked the car and as soon as he heard the unlock he opened the door and sat down and buckled. "Hurry up, Michael! I've been waiting for like 5 hours!!" He exclaimed.

I sat down in the car and had just about put my key in the ignition when Gavin spoke again, "Can we get ice cream?" I started the car and looked over at his smiling face.  
"Ice cream? Really?" I asked and resumed backing out of the parking spot.

"Oh please, Mi-cool!! I really want ice cream!!" He begged while he tugged on my arm and shot the puppy-dog face at me.

"You are the most childish man ever." And I love you. I know we just met but I love you. I've never loved a guy like this but I know what I'm feeling is right. But I'm worried that yo-  
"So are we getting ice cream or not, Michael?!" Gavin broke my conversation that I was saying in my head. I shook my head slightly to try to focus on my driving.

"Yeah. Of course we're getting ice cream." I replied and Gavin leaned even further toward me and wrapped his arms awkwardly around me.

"Oh thank you, Mi-cool!!"

***

After Gavin and I got our ice cream we back to my place to play some video games. We played for a few hours and Gavin suggested and idea, "Hey, Michael. I wanna go somewhere."

I looked over at him, "Where? I JUST got you ice cream! Where could you possible want me to drive you now?"

"It's a cool place that I saw when I first arrived in Texas. You'll like it!"

"Fine." I sighed. He and I went back to my car and he gave me directions to small, empty field.

Gavin hopped out of the car and closed the door and jumped on the hood. He looked through the windshield at me and smiled.  
I opened the door, "Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?"

"HOP ON WITH ME!!" He said scooting over to make room for me.

I sighed a slight chuckle and hopped on it and laid my back on the windshield allowing Gavin to cuddled up next to me.

He scooted up farther up so he was taller than me and he wrapped his left arm around my body and brought me closer. My heart started beating faster as I curled into his side, my head resting on his shoulder. Our morning hugs, and our kiss, were the most we ever touched, so I closed my eyes and enjoyed every bit of this, knowing it wouldn't last forever. I listened to his heart beat, breathed in his clean scent and memorized the way my body felt pressed up against his. I could hear his heartbeat pick up when I rested my hand on his chest.

His chest rumbled as he said, "Are you ok with this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I see the way you react when Ray does these things to you."

Ugh! Just shut up and kiss me! His voice was soft and curious. "Gavin." I spoke, "This is fine. The reason I act that way with Ray is because I don't feel that way towards him."

My heart started racing as Gavin slowly lowed his body to mine. Heat zinged through my entire body when his chest pressed against me, his lips still hovering less than an inch away from my own. Our eyes searched each other, and his hazel eyes darkened as he leaned in closer to brush his lips across my forehead and my left cheek. Pulling back slightly, he waited, giving me the opportunity to stop him.

I ran my hand through his short, soft light brown hair and gave the slightest pressure so he'd know I wanted this too. A soft smile broke across his face and he leaned toward me again. Just before his lips could meet mine, my cell phone blared Ray's ringtone.

We both started and stared at each other for a long moment before I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. "Hey, Ray."

"Hey man! God, I can't wait to see you, you won't believe what a shitty time I had editing that video! I'm about to leave but I'm starving. Do you want me to pick up some food?"  
Gavin was still hovering less than an inch away from my face, his eyes locked on mine.

"Uh, no. Gav and I already ate. We went for a drive though, so you might be home before we do."

"Oh. Yeah, okay."

I sighed and shut my eyes. I hated not being there for Ray, even if it was a long editing day. "We're on our way, promise. See you soon."

"Alright, love you, Michael."

"Love you too, man." I mumbled into the phone.

Gavin was off of me and walking back into the passengers side before I could even end the call. I knew I'd ruin the moment the second I answer the call.  
"We better get going." He acted like nothing had happened. "It's really late and I gotta get back in time to play with Millie."

I wanted to kick my ass in so badly. I couldn't believe I stopped a kiss from happening. I slid off the car and went back into the drivers seat.

***

Gavin didn't say a thing the whole ride back to the Ramsey's. He kept his head looking out the window and his back turned toward me. When I pulled up to their house he opened the down right away and muttered a small, 'good night' before shutting the door. I stayed until I saw that Gav got in okay then I headed off to Ray's.

When I got to his door, I took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened and I saw Ray standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ray. Sorry I'm la-"

I was cut off by Ray hugging me tightly. I loosely wrapped my arms around his back, not wanting to give him mixed signals. I knew I liked Gavin and I'm going to keep it like that. "It's ok, Michael! You're here now and that's a good thing." He released me and stepped back allowing me to enter his house. "I know you already ate, but I got some extra Chinese if you want it. It's from that shitty place down the street that we always eat." He laughed as he slid a box down the counter to me.

"Thanks, dude. I ate light so this will help." I opened the box and the horrible stench poisoned the air and I gave the gag reflex. "Shit. It's just as bad as last time." I joked.

"I know! It's great isn't it?" He said sitting down on his couch and returning to his video game.

I ate my shitty Chinese at the table until Ray stopped his game and invited me to join him on the couch. He was flipping through the channels and we decided on Family Guy. It wasn't more than 5 minutes later, he put his arm around me and I grew a pair and decided to tell him that I wasn't interested.

"Hey, Ray? I think we need to talk." I said seriously.

"It's Gavin, isn't it?" He sighed. "You like Gavin, don't you?"

"Look man, you've been my best friend for a fucking long time and I just didn't feel that way about you."

"Yeah, well 'ya know; I thought we could have had something." He muttered under his breathe as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Shit. I knew he'd be hurt but damn, it was like I was breaking up with him.

"But what about our date like, two fucking nights ago? Before you knew Gavin. How'd you feel about us? Or when I kissed you? Did you not like that?!" He raised his voice and it echoed off of his walls.

"I was confused! I just thought of you as a friend and nothing more! Dude, this shouldn't be this difficult!" I started to feel my face heat up in rage so I just decided to leave so I didn't fucking beat him up for being a jealous prick. "I'm going before this gets out of hand. Look, Ray. I didn't mean to make you upset; this is all new to me."

I walked out of his house and got in my car. I drove home I silence; no radio, no road rage. I pulled into my parking spot and walked to my apartment. I showered and changed into my boxers and a old t-shirt. I got in bed and set my alarm for work in the morning. Setting my alarm reminded me of how I made my best friend hate me and completely ruined Gavin and I's moment.

I laid in bed staring at my ceiling for about and hour thinking about how I can mend Gavin and I. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

***

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

God damnit, already? I looked over at my phone lit with the alarm sounding. Shit. I rolled over to turn it off and just continued to stare at the description; work.  
"Ok, Michael. Work." I felt a small pain remembering Gavin and quickly shook it off. "It's ok, it's going turn out ok...I hope."


	4. Are you serious?

I was sitting in my car; I made sure I was early again so I would be able to take my time talking to Gavin. I saw Geoff's car pull in and I primped myself for the fifth time before reaching for my phone in the passenger's side seat. There was a tap on my window again and my heart raced thinking that Gavin was there. I turned to the window to see Geoff with another jug of coffee standing outside my door.

"Oh, hey Geoff. Good morning.." I said quietly when I stepped out of my car and shut the door.

"Shit. You too? I thought Gavin was the only one who slept on the wrong side of the bed." Geoff responded while he drank more coffee.

"Gavin? He ok?" I questioned. God damnit, I thought. Not only am I sad but I also made Gavin upset.

"Yeah; he's fine. Just really quiet today. He's still in the car." He gestured to his car and walked in the building.

Ok, Michael. Time to make a little kid happy. I walked over to the car and tapped in the window. Gavin looked up from his phone and gave a weak smile.

"Hey buddy." I opened the car door and kneeled down next to him. His attention went back to his phone.

"So how was Ray's?" He muttered.

"I told him I'm not interested." Gavin's head popped up when I spoke. "And!" I continued, " I told him I only wanted you." I said.

He instantly unbuckled his seatbelt and embraced me in a HUGE hug. "Really?!" He screeched.

I nodded and slowly stood up. "Yep. I want you, Gavin."

"I want you too, Michael!" He said grabbing my hand and yanking me into the office. 'Good job, Michael' I thought. I gently squeezed Gavin's hand as we sat down in the Achievement Hunter office.

***

It wasn't long before Ryan and Jack came in and sat down. "Good morning, guys." Gavin said to them. Jack said good morning back and Ryan just nodded his head.  
"Was he a lot of trouble, Michael?" Jack asked referring to when I took Gavin home the day before.

"Ha. Nahh. We had a good time." I said. I glanced over at Gavin who was staring at his TV but smiling.

I heard the feint sound of Ray's voice down the hall, "Right this way, Steph." He said. I heard foot steps get closer until I saw his shadow at the door. "Good morning, fellas!" He belted into the room. "I'd like you to meet someone." He took someone's hand and led them into the room. It was a brown-haired girl who had her hand loosely around Ray's arm.  
Cheap son of a bitch. It was so obvious he found her in some store and made her think he really liked her.

"Hello. I'm Stephanie." She mumbled shyly. Don't get me wrong; she was a beautiful girl, not some tramp he picked up from the alley. Her eyes were a calming shade of green and she wore a loose-fitting Avril Lavigne designed t-shirt.

"Why, hello Stephanie. Feel free to get a chair and you can pull right up next to Ray over at his desk." Geoff offered.

Gavin stood up and introduced her to everyone. Once Gavin got to my seat, I stood up went to shake her hand. "And this is Michael." Gavin said.

"Oh! Michael! Ray has told me so much about you!" She said throwing me into a hug.

I just stood there awkwardly as she gently swayed back and forth for a few seconds until Ray walked in with a chair. She instantly let go and walked to Ray. He pulled the chair up to his desk and placed the chair between my chair and his.

"Here you go, Steph. I stole it from Barbara's desk so she may or may not come in here and beat me up." Ray chuckled as he held the chair for Stephanie as she sat down and put her legs up on Ray's desk. Ray pecked her cheek and made his way to his chair and rested his hand on her thigh right where the rip in her jeans exposed skin.

I looked around the office to see everyone back at work. 'Am I the only one who thinks this is a bit strange?' I thought to myself.

After a hour or two, the Achievement Hunter office began to come alive. Gavin and Geoff were making a Let's Build, Jack was on the phone, Ryan was at his desk back in the animation studio and Ray was teaching Stephanie how to play Titianfall. I drank a few RedBulls by this time so I got up and decided to go piss. I walked to the bathroom and did my business. I walked out and went around the corner to head back to the Achievement Hunter office when I heard Ray's laughter and Stephanie's voice.

"...Yeah; I was just looking at some controllers for my Xbox when Ray tapped my shoulder. He introduced himself and bought me a new blue controller. He got me a coffee and we headed to his place; we played a few games, I stayed the night and he invited me to his work. Here I am." I saw Stephanie talking to Gus and Ray had his arm around her.

"So you're an Xbox fan; have you heard of Achievement Hunter before meeting Ray?" Gus asked.

"Well, I actually have seen Michael's Rage Quit Impossible Game back in 2012 but I didn't realise this was such a big company. After meeting Ray..." She looked up at him and smiled, "I will most defiantly watch EVERYTHING Rooster Teeth; you guys are so awesome!"

I snuck around them without being noticed and sat back down at my desk. Gavin and Geoff were done building and Gavin was sitting at his desk watching my Rage Quits. I could hear my yelling through Gav's headphones and he started to laugh. I grinned at him and just as I sat down Geoff talked, "Hey, Michael?" 

I looked up at him, "Geoffrey?" I questioned.

"Uh, Gavin's done for the day and he wanted me to ask if you had anything to do. I told him if you did, I would do it for you. It's obvious how much he wants to be with you...which is great; get the little Brit away from my house for a while. So. You can like...go if you wanted. I'll cover you."

"You sure? That will be the second time this week that I'd leave early." I didn't really have anything to do but I still felt guilty for leaving early again.

"Yeah! It's cool, dude."

Without any hesitation, I threw a pen at Gavin who looked over at me. I got up and grabbed my phone. Gav understood that he was meant to follow me. He got up and we started out the building.

"Ice cream again, Michael?" Gavin pleaded again when we were backing out of the parking lot.

"I have a better idea." I said. A few minutes later I pulled into grocery store's parking lot and started to get out.

"Wha? What are we doing here?" Gavin questioned.

"Just get out of the car, idiot." I joked. We walked down the frozens' isle and Gav's eyes grew.

"Ok, Gavin. Pick out a tub." I pointed to the row of ice cream tubs filled with various flavours and Gavin's surprised face looked at me. I nodded my head and he instantly grabbed the Neopolatian one and a small, half-gallon one of Cookies-n-Creme.

"This is top! Thanks Michael!" Gavin chimed while he placed the ice cream in the cart.

"Oh, buddy. We're not done yet." I pushed the cart down the isle with the wall filled with common toppings and Gavin's face returned to an excited one.

***

About $150 later, Gavin and I were at my apartment creating our sundaes. We had everything from chocolate syrup to gummy bears to pickles.

"Ahwww!! Gross, Michael!!" Gavin imitated the gag reflex.

"Calm down, dickhead. It's just pineapple." I took a big slice and dropped it in my dish.

"Poor Spongebob. You're gonna eat his house, Mi-cool!" Gavin laughed.

"Oh. Right..." I picked a cherry from the jar and chucked it at Gavin's face. It hit him square on the forehead while he tried to dodge it. I burst into laughter, leaning back on my kitchen island when a banana hit me in the chest. I look up to see Gavin smirking.

"Oh! It's fucking on!!" I grabbed the whip cream and shook it. Gavin started to back away in fear, pleading for me not to spray him. I ignored his begging and began to spray whipped topping all over his head and face. I ended up tackling him to ground. Gavin's arms struggled to try to swat me away as I continued to lift up his shirt and spray his chest. "God damn, Gav," I shouted, "you have one hairy-ass chest. It would be a shame it you got stuff in it." I released the rest of the can on his stomach area and I stood up proudly. "Argh! You pleb!" Gavin snapped at me. He put his hand under his shirt and wiped a handful of cream and smacked it across my face as we both bursted into laughter.

A few short second later, we had both settled down to a small chuckle and were both on our knees on my kitchen floor. There was food everywhere. Gavin scooted over to me and started to slowly wipe some whipped cream off of my face. He stared into my eyes and a grin grew gradually across his face and he slowly leaned in. My eyes started to flutter closed and I could feel his breathes on me.

*DING-DONG*

Gavin and I sat up and he stood up silently and got some paper towels and started to wipe up some stuff on the counter. I took my hand and cleaned my face on my trek to the front door. I looked through the peep-hole and slowly decided to open the door.

"Hey, Mich-Oh! Is this...Is this a bad time?" Ray said when he noticed the whipped cream all over me.

I rolled my eyes, "No, asshole. Gavin and I just had a food fight. Why are you here anyways?"

"Stephanie and I wanted to hang out with Gavin and you. Gavin said you had ice cream..?" Ray poked his head in my apartment trying to see where the ice cream was.  
"Ugh. Fine. Stay on the couch until I get my kitchen cleaned up." I opened the door more to let Ray lead Stephanie in and on to my couch.

I walked back to the kitchen to see that Gavi had just about cleaned it spotless and organised the toppings again on the counters. He looked over at me, "We're out of whipped cream..." He joked, "Who was that?"

"Did you text Ray?" Gav nodded, "Great. He and Steph are here and he's demanding ice cream."

"Oh top! More company! Well, you can go tell them it's ready and I'll get bowls and napkins ready."

I sighed and walked back to my living room to see Ray and Stephanie getting pretty comfortable on my couch. Stephanie's legs were across his lap and they were just about to kiss when I budded in, "Ice creams' rea-OH. Is this a bad time?" I mimicked Ray's line from earlier.

Stephanie jumped and quickly returned her legs to herself as her face turned red. Ray stood up and waited for Steph to enter the kitchen.  
"Hey Ray. Can we talk?" I asked before he went to make his ice cream.

I lead him away from the kitchen just in case Gav and Stephanie could hear us. "So. You met her last night?"

"Ugh. Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes! Ray, you shouldn't use people like that! If you really like her, that's great; but if you're using her to get to me, it's not going to work."  
"You liked Gavin when you first saw him! How do you know Stephanie isn't like that to me?"

Gavin's and Stephanie's laughter boomed from the small kitchen. "What's her last name?"

Ray froze for a moment, "Ugh. Why does that matter? What's Gav-"

"Free." I snapped.

"Whatever. I don't even want any more ice cream anyway. We're leaving." Ray stormed away as I stood there and watched Ray escorting Steph out of the door. She held a bowl of ice cream and looked over at me, "I'll return your bowl later, Michael! Thank you!" Then the door slammed shut.

I sighed and dragged back into the kitchen to see Gavin holding a large bowl will with every topping we purchased and two spoons. "Dig in, Michael."

I smiled and took a spoon and we ate the ice cream together.


	5. What did you say?

*BOOM!*  
I was woken up by an explosion on my television from some action movie Gavin had put on before we had passed out from ice-cream overdose. I waited for my heart-beat to return back to normal; I noticed that Gavin was sleeping on my chest; a soft snore escaped him every-so-often in sync with his body raising and falling. He had chocolate syrup surrounding his mouth that blended into his stubble on his cheeks. I started to sit up but Gavin stirred. I didn’t want to wake him up so I decided to just watch the rest of the movie that was on. I had already lost interest in the movie within 5 minutes of viewing it so I slowly placed my right arm around his side and shut my eyes. I just tried to memorize his shape, his scent, his breath. The warmth of his body heated mine and I knew I made the right choice with Gavin.  
“BLOODY HELL!”  
Once again, I woke up startled. Gavin’s voice boomed though my apartment while he struggled against my arm. I quickly snapped it back so he could sit up.  
“What the fuck is wrong, Gavin?!” I shouted trying to come to my senses after being woken up, again, by a loud noise.  
“My stupid phone is shaking in my pocket! It scared the living crap out of me!” Gavin said reaching into his pocket trying to get his phone out. He got it out and looked at the screen, “Huh...I wonder why she’s calling..? Hello, mum?” He got up from my lap and walked into the other room.  
30 minutes had passed before Gavin slowly meandered back into the living room. “Hey, bud…” I started to say when I noticed his depressed face from under his messy hair. “What’s wrong, Gavin?” I asked concern as I got up from the couch and embraced him in a hug. His limp arms hung at his side, not returning my hug, and placed his face on my shoulder and I heard a soft cry. I slowly rubbed his back up and down and he tossed, what I guess, was his phone on the chair behind me and then wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“My mum just called..” he sniffed, “She said that my granddad is very ill…and might not make it.” I felt him fall more into my hold. “She bought me a plane ticket to England to go see him before he…ya’know…goes. I leave tonight at 10 o’clock.”  
I looked at my watch: 7:50am. We have time to kill. I slightly loosened my grip on Gavin and he stood back, wiping a tear from his cheek. “Hey, Gavin, why don’t you go pack your things to leave for tonight and I’ll get ready and we’ll have a little date before you leave for England.” Without words, he gestured at his clothes he was already wearing. Whipped cream smelling and dots of chocolate on it.  
“Michael.” He said, “My mum will have me wear some new clothes from the airport anyways, screw it. I don’t need to pack.”  
You sure, Gav?”  
He nodded.  
Gavin and I arrive at Lake Travis Adventures; a zip line park only about 30minties from my apartment. I felt kinda bad because I only knew that place existed because Ray had taken me there once on our day off. Ray loved zip lining. I loved it too.  
I paid the man from Gav’s and I’s tickets and we decided to do the zip line last because Gavin wanted to ‘prepare himself’. We talked a trail along the trees and bushes they had throughout the park. I could see that he was both depressed he had to go see his dying grandfather and nervous I was going to make him go on his first zip line. As we walked, we walked in silence and listening to the birds chirping. I realized that Gavin had a LOT more to say at work than he ever did when it was just him and I; I didn’t mind, I knew he was enjoying my company. We walked a little farther down the trail when we heard couple’s voices. We went around the bend in the path to see Ray and Stephanie sitting on a park-bench talking. Shit. Not now.  
“Oi, Mi-cool! Look! It’s Stephanie and Ray! Let’s go say hi!” He ran off toward them before I could grab his arm and tell him otherwise.  
Stephanie spotted him first and gasped in surprise. “Oh my God, Gavin! Hey guys!” She jumped right off the bench and gave Gavin the world’s biggest hug. After her and Gavin released she gave me a kind smile and went back over to Ray who looked like a deer in headlights.  
“Ray and I were just about to head back to the lines, wanna join?” She held onto Rays arm and looked right at Gavin when she asked if *WE* wanted to join. I would have said no but Gavin apparently had other plans. Ray stood awkwardly with a fake grin plastered on his face. He wouldn’t look away from me. He looked at my face with begging eyes.  
“Of course, Steph! Let’s go!” Gavin yelped and attached his arm to mine, like Stephanie to Ray and we all four walked to the platforms.  
* * *  
To make a long, pointless story short; Steph and Gavin go right after each other on the zipline, leaving Ray and I on the deck.  
“Michael..” Ray spoke softly I could hardly hear him over the trees rustling in the wind, “I need to tell you something.”  
“What, Ray? I’m about to zip line..” I turn to face him.  
“I’ve been thinking about what you told me yesterday…about the whole ‘using Stephanie’ thing. I mean, I just, I didn’t get with Steph to get back at you, I got with her because she said she liked me…and…and that was the first time in a while I’ve heard that from someone.” He looked down at the ground and then back up at me, his brown-eyes watering with passion. “I love you, Michael. Why can’t you see that? I’d do anything for you. I’ve always been there for you and I always will.”  
“Dude! Mike, you gotta go now!” The park ranger guy yelled at me to go down the zip-line.  
I was paralyzed in my spot. Ray just confessed his love to me, in tears, in public. What was I supposed to do? I made sure my harness was secure and jumped. I slid down the rope at a fast pace, racing past nature that I didn’t give a shit about. My mind went back to the first time I had been on that line. With Ray pushing me off. I guess you could say Ray pushed me again this time; only emotionally.  
I arrived at the second deck with Steph and Gavin talking and laughing. Not even half a minute later Ray arrived, silent, on the deck. He didn’t even look me in the eye. I could tell he didn’t enjoy that line at all.  
* * *  
Night fall came too quickly. I dropped Gavin off at the airport 2 and a half hours early for his flight to give him some time for baggage check and all that other fun-travel stuff.  
“Bye, Michael” Gavin said hugging me tightly and nestling his face in my neck. “I’ll be back in 3 days…unless Granddad passes and they have an early funeral. I’ll text you every day, Mi-cool.”  
I slowly rub his back and simply nod my head. I can’t get Ray out of my head.  
“Don’t miss me too much now.” Gavin joked as he picked up his small duffle-bag of one pair of socks, one band aid and his phone charger.  
“I’ll try not to.”  
Gavin started to walk away but placed his bag down and ran back toward me and took both hands and placed them on both of my cheeks and kissed me. But not just any kiss, the kiss you see couples do right before they leave each other in the airport. I kissed him back as hard as I could.  
“Michael, you are the best boyfriend I’ve ever had. I’ll be home soon.” He left.  
* * *  
I kept tossing and turning in bed. Gavin was going to England and I won’t see him for at least 3 days. Despite the things with Ray in the past week, I knew for sure I loved Gavin. I couldn’t help but think about how passionate Ray was getting though. He said he loved me. I’m just so conflicted. I have 3 days to myself and I’m gonna take that time to figure this out.  
*buzz buzz*  
I look over at my phone on my nightstand; Gavin: “I miss you already, my little Michael.”


	6. Was this a mistake?

I woke up in my bed the next morning to the sound of my alarm. Work. I rolled over in bed and remembered that Gavin would not be at work and I would have to deal with an upset Ray. I got up and check my phone. "1 unread message" "Gavin: Hey love, I know it’s just now for you to go to work over in America, miss you lots –Gavvy- Wavvy" I rolled my eyes at his text and got ready for work.

I was the last person to arrive to the office and I slowly and quietly sat at my desk. I looked over at Ray who sat at his computer; focused. 

“Hey, Michael! Thanks for taking Gav to the airport. It helped thanks.” Geoff said turning toward me. I nodded and tried to start my Xbox. Geoff spoke again, “Gav really likes you man, it’s annoying yet cute. He told me he was planning something special for you two when he gets back.”

I cringed when Geoff called us ‘cute’. Ray jolted for his headphones and put them over his ears. He didn’t want to hear it either. 

The work day was pretty quiet; we already had a video ready to upload so we didn’t have to record anything. Everyone stayed to themselves. I think it was better that way. Soon enough it was time to go and Ray ran out as soon as he could. Jack cracked a joke about he was going on a date with Stephanie but I knew the real reason why. 

***

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “Ok, Michael. You can do this.” I spoke out loud. I opened my eyes and raised my hand and knocked on the door. I hid under the peep-hole because I knew if he saw me he wouldn’t open the door. It opened. “Hello?” Ray questioned. I stood up from behind the door and his face lite up but imeditally fell and he began to shut the door and turn away. I placed my foot in the doorway. 

“Ray. Can we talk about yesterday?” I said following him into his apartment. He sat down, back turned toward me, on his couch and resumed his video game.

“There's nothing to talk about.” He said over his shoulder.

I walked over to the couch and stood next to him. “Yes there is, you completely shut down and you’ve been avoiding me all day!”

“I’m not avoiding you, I just have nothing to say.”

“Why are you acting so weird?”

“I’m not!”

“Oh, ok. So you get said ‘no’ once and you completely push them away and find other people? That’s just a ‘normal’ thing to do?” I was starting to get angry at him and used air quotations marks on the word normal and he threw down the controller. He stood up and was only a foot away from my face.

“You’re gonna put this on me?! One minute we’re on a date and the next you’re dating a guy you JUST met?!” I threw him a confused look. “It doesn’t even matter, Michael…” he continued.

“it does to me! You are…er…*were* my best friend for ages and now you’re gonna let some new English Brit destroy what we have?!” 

“He destroyed what we were *going to* have!”

I was once again dumbfounded. I somehow managed to get sentence out, “What about Stephanie? You seem to like her! You had just met her too…my issue is I don’t know what *you* want!”

“I want you! All I’ve ever wanted is you.”

“Then why are you trying to hurt me?!”

“Because it’s easier that way…” Ray’s voice was soft now, and I could see the pain in his eyes. “You’re with Gavin. Do you know what it’s like watching you with him? Wanting you so bad, but knowing he’s who you should be with?”

“But what if I want you?”

“Michael, don’t.”

“I really do love Gavin, but I can’t help what I feel for you, and I know you know what I’m talking about. Whatever is between us…it’s been there ever since we’ve met.”

“Michael…I’m not what you need.”

I stepped closer towards him, “Then why did you confess yesterday? You knew it would change everything, and it did. So tell me, why did you do it?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath, “I needed to.” He closed the distance between was, “You’re all I can think about and it drives me crazy! I knew I wouldn’t have had that chance again, so I had to. I had to know if you felt something too.”

I threw my hands out in exasperation, “Was that not obvious? Is it not obvious that I’m in love with you?”

Ray’s mouth was on mine then and my surprised gasped turned into a moan. He wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed me into the wall, his lips moving fiercely against mine. “Say it again.” His breathes were coming hard and fast as he kissed me again. 

“Ray,” I grasped his face so he would look at me, “I love you.”

A huge smile spread across his face before I pressed my lips to his, “God, Michael, I love you too, so much.” He growled against my mouth. 

Ray walked us into his room and fell with me to the bed. I pulled the bottom of his shirt up, and realizing what I was doing he let go of me long enough to rip it off and throw it aside. Our mouths slammed back together. My shirt ended up next to his on the ground next to his, and my entire body felt like it was on fire when he kissed a trail from my mouth down to my chest. 

“Michael. Do you want-“

“Yes.” I cut him off. My adrenaline racing.

He huffed a laugh while he pecked my check, “Don’t be dumb. Really think about it…I don’t want to rush things if you’re not ready.” 

I cupped his face with my hands, “I’m sure.”

Ray slowly sat up and hung his head, “I can’t…” he whispered. 

“You…you don’t want this…?” My eyes widened and my heart sunk. I hadn’t been expecting that. I had thought about this before. I knew…I *thought* it would be OK. I was shocked.

“Of course I do!”

“I don’t…I don’t understand…”

“Gavin and you. You guys are so perfect together. You don’t deserve me.” His defeated body tensed when he said I didn’t deserve him. 

“Please. It’s alright.” I spoke. I cupped his face again and made sure he looked me in the eyes, “I love you, Ray.” 

A smile broke across his face and he kissed my lips again before he took off his glasses.

*** 

I woke up with my head tucked into Ray’s neck and was already smiling widely. Gavin’s face flashed through my mind and I quickly pushed it back, I knew I would have to deal with this mess I’ve made, but I don’t want to think about it right now. I planted a light kiss to his throat. I started to run my fingers through his hair and his sleepy-voice caught me.  
“Feels good.” His voice broke the silence of his bedroom. 

I grinned at him and resumed running my fingers. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and gently kissed me multiple times. My phone buzzing broke the silence once again from within my jeans that were lying on the ground. I sighed and Ray released me. I leaned over the end of the bed to dig my phone out of my pocket and looked at my texts: "Gavin: Coming home early. Taking off from LGW now. See you in 10 hours. Love Gav". The time stamp was 8 hours ago.

Ray crawls up behind me and nuzzles his head into my neck as he read the text over my shoulder. “He’s coming home early, huh?” I could hear the pain in his voice. 

I thought too quickly, “Ray, what should I do?” I began to search his face for an answer, but he looked so pained I had to stare at my hands instead. 

“I can’t answer that for you, Michael. No one can.” He got quiet again, “Who do you want?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” I raged. “I want you, Ray, but I can’t hurt Gavin. I love him too much.” 

He flinched away like I’d slapped him. 

“No matter who I chose, people will get hurt. And what happens if I leave him, Ray? He WORKS with us. He lives with our boss. He’d see us and that will kill him. I can’t do that to him. How can I tell him I love someone else…?” I took a deep breath. “…and if I left you, it would be bad for us. We wont be as close as we are...i just need time to think.”

“Are you going to tell him to give you time too?”

“No. I can’t. I can’t let him know what we did.”

Ray’s eyes turned to ice and his mouth popped open, “So you’re just going to go back to him? Like last night never happened? You’re so worried about everyone else, do you even realize you’re hurting me?! I’m the one that will have to watch you with your boyfriend while waiting for you to figure out what you want!” He picked up my clothes and threw them at me. “Get dressed and get out.” He slammed his bedroom door and walked out into the living room. 

I got dressed and walked out ready to leave to go get Gavin from the airport. Ray stood up from the couch and embraced me in a hug. “I love you, Michael.” 

I kissed him once. Twice. Three times before I spoke, “I love you too, Ray.” 

I left. 

*** 

I glanced in the rear view mirror and ground when I saw my reflection. I looked terrible. After a few breaths in and out, I put the ache in the back of my mind and focused on Gavin.

He is who I want and who I need. I don’t deserve him, but as long as he wants me, I’ll be his. I walked to the baggage claim area and after a few minutes of waiting, saw him walking in a crowd of people. My heart tightened as I saw him take off running towards me. I’d been unfaithful, and I was a horrible person, but Gavin loved me; I saw it. He jumped into my arms and swung back and forth.

“I’ve missed you, Mi-cool!” Oh, how I’ve missed his accent.

“Yeah. I’ve missed you too.”


	7. When are you going to tell him?

I dropped Gavin off at Geoff’s house after I got him from the airport. The ride was a bit awkward for me because Gavin kept going on about how much he talked about me to his family. It hurt. I wasn’t planning on showing it though. I got home and went right to bed in hopes that I wouldn’t have to talk to anyone until work.

The next day, I arrive at work a little later than I normally do so I kinda scurried into the office only to find Jack and Ray at their desks. I place my car keys and phone on counter, “Where’s Geoff?” I ask. 

“Geoff said he wanted to let Gavin settle back in and that he had a bad hangover and didn’t feel like coming today.” Jack said. 

“Oh. Ok.” I glanced over at Ray who was staring at me softly. He slowly broke the stare and returned to his work. 

This is going to be a long day, I thought. 

A few hours later Jack left to go home; leaving Ray and I in the office alone. I looked over to Ray who was already once again looking back at me. 

“Did you tell him?” Ray questioned. 

I hung my head and ran my fingers through my hair, “No…no I didn’t. I can’t. ”

Ray turned his chair toward me, “Michael, you are gonna have to at some point. You told me you loved me. You know I love you. Hell, we even went further than you two have!!” His voice boomed throughout the office and I motioned to keep his voice down. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, “You *HAVE TO* tell him…”

I squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile. I wasn’t promising anything. 

***

I had only been home for a few hours before I hear a knock at the door. I walk over only to see Geoff and Gavin standing outside my apartment. I open the door, “Guys?”

Gavin jumped on me and wraped his arms and legs around me, “I’ve missed you, Mi-cool!!” 

I look over Gav’s shoulder to Geoff, “This little fucker wouldn’t stop talking about how much he has missed you so I drove him over here. Enjoy.” He turned and started walking back to his car. “Get him home by midnight or you’re in charge for getting him to work tomorrow!” He called back. 

I closed the door while trying to keep Gavin from falling to the floor and trudged to the couch and set him down. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” Gavin squealed. 

“I’ve missed you too, buddy.” I said. “I’m glad you’re back.” Now I can get Ray out of my head.

“I really need to take a piss! I’ll be right back, love.” Gavin jumped from my couch and ran to the master bathroom. I chuckled at his childishness and walked into the bedroom. I know it was a selfish thing to do, but I needed to have a steamy session with Gavin to push Ray even farther from my thoughts. I sat on the bed waiting for Gavin to return from the bathroom. 

“Oh, Michael.” Gavin said as he noticed me on the bed.

“Oh,” I faked hurt as I got off the bed, “well if you want to just play video games, we can.”

He pushed me back onto the bed and pinned my body under his. He kissed me thoroughly and I forced myself not to compare his kisses to Ray’s. I emptied my mind and focused on nothing but his lips covering mine, and his hand under my shirt on my waist. His other hand cupped under my left knee and hitched it up around his hip, when his fingers moved back to my shirt; he stopped and pushed off me. Lifting the shirt up, he kissed a trail of kisses down my chest to my jeans’ button. I was surprised how excited Gavin was. This was the roughest I’ve seen him ever. Not like I didn’t like it. 

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Gavin growled against my mouth. 

I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed my chest to his. Bringing my other leg up to his hip as well, he pressed me deeper into the mattress when my doorbell rang. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” I groaned and slapped a hand over my face. 

Gavin laughed in frustration and jumped off of me. “I needed to stop anyway.” He smiled and bent down to kiss me. 

I calmed down and went to the door to find Ray and Stephanie standing there. 

“Ray? Steph?” I opened the door. Steph embraced me into a huge bear hug. She let go and walked right into my living room where Gavin was sat on the couch at this point. 

Ray let his hand trail my arm and lightly intertwined his fingers with mine. I allowed. He let go when Gavin looked over and Ray sat next to Steph on the couch. I swore in my head at myself for putting myself in this position. I didn’t know who I wanted…or who I needed. 

“Hey, so. Ray and I were going to go to iFly today and I wanted to know if you and Michael wanted to come.” Stephanie told Gavin. 

“Uh, duh!! I’ve never been there!” Gavin shouted.

“It’s like indoor skydiving! I’ve only been there like once myself so I can’t wait!!” 

“This is going to be toppy-tippers!” 

Ray finally broke into the conversation, “Ok, so Michael can you drive? I don’t exactly know the way. Ha.” 

I nodded and we all headed out. 

***

We had already taken our free falls; Stephanie and Gavin went together and Ray and I went together. I felt really guilty but Stephanie was the one who suggested the pairs were set up that way. Ray and I finished first and we had to wait for Gav and Steph in the lobby area. Ray seemed fine and cool until Gav and Steph finished their round and headed over to us and Gavin went to hold my hand. Stephanie loosely wrapped her hand around Ray’s arm and leaned softly on him. 

“Gavin. Michael needs to tell you something.” Ray blurted out. 

I threw him a confused look. Where had that come from? I looked down at Gavin’s hand in mine. Oh, right. 

“Oh?” Gavin looked at me with anticipation. 

“Uh, Ray? No I don’t. What are you talking about?” I tried to cover up. 

He threw his hands in frustration causing Stephanie to back away. He looked at her fearful face for a moment before shouting to Gavin, “Michael cheated on you! With me!” He relaxed his shoulders and turned to Stephanie, “I’m so, so sorry, Steph.” He reached to touch her arm and she flinched away.

Her face was hurt. Tears filled her eyes when she looked at me, “Michael?” She said softly, “Is this true?”

I looked over to Gavin who now was sorely letting go of my hand. His eyes searched mine. “Yes.” I sighed.

Stephanie’s eyes shot back to Ray, “I trusted you.” She lifted her hand as if to slap him. He shut his eyes ready for impact but she gradually put it down and ran out of iFly.  
Gavin stood motionless. I could see the hurt. This wasn’t the way I wanted him to find out. He started to reach out and hold me but stopped suddenly and took a step back. He broke eye contact with me and eyed Ray once before returning his attention to me. This whole thing felt like an hour; a long, painful hour. 

“Why, Michael?” Gavin’s voice broke. “I told you I loved you. I thought you loved me back…”

I opened my mouth to speak but he turned away and ran the same way Stephanie did. 

Ray slowly made his way over to me and wrapped his arms round my neck and I let my head fall into his shoulder. “It’s OK, Michael. I’m here. He’ll be OK.” 

I kept my eyes on Gavin as I looked through the glass doors and watched as the sun set whilst Steph and him enter a taxi-cab. 

“Let’s go home, Michael.” Ray started to rub my back. 

“Ok…”

***

I dropped Ray home. I gave him a gentle kiss before driving off back home. My apartment was dark and lonely. The T.V. was still on from when Gavin put it on when we left. I went into my kitchen to get a Red Bull and it still smelled of whipped cream. I sighed and walked back toward my bedroom without getting my drink. I took off my jeans and slipped on P.J. pants and took off my shirt and fell on my bed. I placed my glasses on the table beside my bed when my phone lit up. "New Message: Gavin Free; No matter who you chose, I love you."

I place my phone back on the nightstand and stare at the ceiling.


	8. Three spirits?

I woke up the next day with a heavy pain in my chest. I couldn’t keep my mind straight; I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth and ended up putting toothpaste on my comb and combing my hair with it. 

“Fuck.” I mutter to myself. I stripped off my PJ pants and entered the cold shower. My mind trailed to the situation at iFly the day before. My heart sunk harder as I realized I could see the sun shining through my bathroom window. It was supposed to be dark when I was getting ready for work. I quickly washed the minty toothpaste out of my hair and dried off and ran into my bedroom, holding my towel around my waist. 

“Shit on my dick, dude. I’m fucking late!” I tripped on my towel as I ran to find my jeans and a t-shirt. I had slept in and I ran out of my apartment two hours later than I should have. 

I ran a stop sign, went 10miles over the speed limit, and nearly smashed into the gate at the office. I quickly hopped out of my car and scurried into the office room. Jack and Ray were the only ones in there and I slid my backpack on my chair as I attempted to catch my breath. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Ray chirped. He smiled up at me from his desk. I threw him a weak grin in return. 

“Where is Geoff and Gavin?” I questioned as I sat down in my chair. 

“Oh, Geoff said that Gavin didn’t want to come today, something about being sad, so Geoff didn’t feel like driving all the way down here without him. I’m sure Gavin is still upset about his Granddad or something.” Jack explained over his shoulder. 

Oh. Ok. Now I ruined Gavin’s life. He doesn’t even want to go to work to play video games and get paid. I killed him. I sank in my chair and tried to work. 

* * *

Later that day, Jack, Ray, Ryan, and I decided to make a Let’s Play together for Let’s Play Wednesday. I tried to focus on strictly game-play commentary, but Ray had another idea.   
He, Jack, and Ryan all started talking about Gavin and started imitating his accent and his phrases. I felt my face heat with anger. I know Ray was only doing that because he meant it. Ryan and Jack had no idea what went down between Ray, Steph, Gav and I. I kept my mouth closed for the remainder of the Let’s Play. 

We recorded about 2 hours’ worth of content and decided to stop. Ray left the room to use the bathroom and Ryan and Jack started an uncomfortable conversation.

“So, how are things with Gavin and you?” Ryan asked.

“Uh…” I started to answer but was cut off by Jack.

“Oh yeah! You guys are a thing now, right? Good. That one day Gavin came in before you guys, it was just him and me. He started going on about how much he loved spending time with you, and that time you guys got ice cream and that time…” Jack started to go on and on about Gavin saying all these sweet things about him and I. my mind trailed off and a sickening pain filled my lower abdomen. 

I belched loudly, interrupting Jack. “I’m sorry. I suddenly do not feel good…tell Ray I’m heading home.” I snatched my bag and sprinted out of the building. Guilt heated my face and remorse turned my stomach. I sped home in hopes I could run away from my problems. 

I arrived home and turned on the TV. I flipped to the channel that puts people to sleep. I needed to calm down and push any bad thoughts out of my head. The TV’s stereo boomed with the sound of an old guy blabbing about lemurs and other wild shit. I place the remote on the table and lounged on the couch. After a few moments of zoning in and out, I realized the old bastard’s voice from the TV had an accent; A British accent. 

“Fuck me, dude.” I cursed to myself. I can’t get him out of my head… I slammed a pillow over my ears and screamed into the seat. I pushed the sound of the TV into the back of my mind and drifted to sleep. 

* * *

“Michael.” A familiar voice rang in my ears. A pause. Then again, “Michael.” 

I sifted on my couch and forced the pillow harder on my ears.

“God damnit, dude! Wake the fuck up, I’m talking to you!” The voice then turned into a forceful shove, resulting in me falling on the floor. 

“What the hell?!” I scrambled to my feet and opened my eyes to see Burnie Burns standing in front of me. “Burnie? What the fuck? How did you get in here..?”

“THAT DOESN’T MATTER!!” Burnie shouted in a haunting voice, imitating a ghost. “I’ve come to warn you about what is going to happen...you will be visited by three spirits.”

“Wait...wait. Is this like A Christmas Carol? Look...I must be dreaming because there is NO WAY you got into my apartment...” I was very confused. 

“You have been warned.” Burnie warned and threw a smoke capsule on the ground, producing smoke, filling my living room as I heard him run out of my apartment and through the door. 

I stood stunned, like a deer in headlights, as I tried to take all of that in. “Three spirits?” I repeated. I shook my head and headed toward my bedroom. 

As I approached my bedroom door I could hear a feint giggle in my room. “Who the hell is in there now…?” I stiffened up, ready to fight, and slowly opened the door.

“Oh, hi Michael!” Geoff was sat on the end of my bed looking at an old family photo of me. “You were a cute little guy, huh?” He set the photo on my bed and walked towards me. “I’ve been informed that Burnie has already told you about the three spirits?”

I nodded hesitantly. 

“Good. Well. I’m the first one; the employee of Achievement Hunter Past.” Geoff said too excitedly. “Let’s go!” Geoff grabbed onto my forearm and in an instant, we were teleported outside of the Rooster Teeth building. We were in the parking lot right next to the AH office. 

“I’m dreaming. It’s ok. Crazy shit happens…” my voice murmured on and Geoff pointed to the window of the AH room. 

“Holy shit.” I said as I peered in the window. I saw myself sitting at a desk, with Geoff’s and Jack’s desks along with it. There were only us three in the office at the time. I glanced around the room, remembering just how neat and clean it was before Ray, Ryan and Gavin were there. I looked back at Geoff, “Why did you bring me here?”

“Oh! You don’t remember this day?” Geoff pointed to the window again, and I looked again. 

Right on cue, Ray walked in with his arm full of video games and cords to consoles. The memory of that day started to return to me. Then Ray tripped on the corner of Jack’s desk and all of his games fell to the floor. i got up from my desk and then the first conversation we shared happened:

“Oh. Hey, man, let me help you with those. You must be Ray. Damn, you got a lot of shit.” I picked up some of his games and walked it over to his desk. 

“Oh, I recognize that voice anywhere! You’re the Rage Quit guy! Michael Jones! Gees, thanks man. Yeah…I figured I’d bring everything I got to impress the boss-man, ya’know?” 

“Geoff? Oh, he’s cool. Don’t sweat it.” I smiled warmly at him. Then the window got misty and Geoff blocked my view of the window to the past. 

Geoff spoke, “From that moment on, you and him were co-workers, teammates, and friends. But remember one key factor?” Geoff gave me a few seconds to think, and then continued. “He was dating someone. They were happy together. And you two had a great relationship...as friends. You always thought of Ray as a friend up until Gavin came into the picture. You feel peer pressure to like Ray now.”

I sighed and hung my head. I shut my eyes for a moment and recalled all the times Ray and I hung out without it being romantic. I missed that. I lifted my head to ask Geoff a question, but he was gone. The building was gone. I was back in my bedroom. “What the hell…” I shrugged it off and decided not to sleep, but I was going to get a drink.

I was walking to my kitchen when I heard something hit the floor in the kitchen. It sounded like eggs hitting the floor; it was then followed by a deep, “aww, shit.”

I knew that voice by heart so I called out, “Ok, Jack. I’m tired and I just want to get this over with. Met me half way and talk to me in the living room.” Jack’s face appeared from behind the corner. 

“So, uhh Michael. You need to buy more eggs…” He brushed off crumbs from his shirt as he strolled into my living room, “…and more cookies.” A smile grew from behind his beard and he blopped down on my couch.

“Oh no! You are doing your job now. I know you are the ghost of Ach—.”

“Employee! Not ghost. I am not dead yet.” Jack interrupted me. 

“Just do your fucking job!” I raged. 

“Okay, okay.” Jack slowly stood up from his place on my furniture and embraced me into a hug. Then, just like Geoff, we were teleported to a different place. Except, that was not the office at all; it was an apartment complex. 

“Why are we at Ray’s apartment?” I inquired. 

“You need to see something.” Jack escorted me through the walls of his apartment. There Ray was sitting on his sofa in front of his TV playing Xbox. He was playing Titianfall and was kicking ass too. I examined the room to see if I could find something I was missing when Ray’s phone rang. He groaned and tapped the phone screen and put it to speaker.   
“Ray speaking.” Ray spoke to the phone on the table beside him as he returned his attention to his game. 

“Hey, uh, Ray? It’s Steph…” the voice whispered from speaker and Ray paused his game and turned off speaker and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hey. Look. I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean for it to get this far.” Pause. “Michael felt bad about Gavin, just like I feel bad about you.” Silence. “I’m sorry you’re hurt, but everything will be ok. No matter what ha--.” He was cut off. “Stephanie, I love you. But I love Michael too.” He breathed in. “I don’t know if Michael and I are together officially or not, but either way I’ll be ok. I know how to move on.” He hung his head. “He’s my dilemma. I know he really likes Gavin, but I really like him. One half of me wants to get rid of Gav and have Michael to myself, but then the other half wants to forget any of this ever happened and be a good friend to Michael and support him.” Break. “Ok…I’ll talk to you later, thanks for calling; I started to get in my video game zone.” He chuckled. “Alright, bye.” He removed his phone from his ear and ended the call. He set the phone back on the table and went back to his game. 

“Okay Jack. Why did you bring me to see that? He’s perfectly happy with his video game.” I asked. 

Jack nodded and embraced me in another teleporting hug. Then we were at the Ramsey’s house. I already knew why he took me there. The moon shone bright above our heads, leaving a small path of light up to the house. Jack’s head motioned to a dark window. I dragged over to the window and peaked in. There he was, the love of my life, alone on his bed in the room with no lights on, and with the stereo going. He had is phone plugged into the machine and changed the song to ‘Say Something’ by A Great Big World. He set his phone aside and he leaned up on the wall and pulled his legs to his chest. He let the song go on. At the chorus, his head fell and I could hear his cries. 

“Jack?” I spoke weakly. “I can’t watch this anymore. I broke his heart and now it’s breaking mine.” I listened closer to his sadness. 

“I'm still learning love….just starting to crawl…” Gavin uttered the lyrics quietly. “I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you…anywhere I would have followed you…” His head lifted up from his legs and he stared at the ceiling. “Say something, Michael…” his accent strong on my name. I could see the tears from his eyes; it brought a few to mine. 

“Jack. I want to go.” I pleaded and turned to face Jack; but he wasn’t there. The midnight fog was dense and from the shadows appeared a tall, burly man with a Grim Reaper robe. He floated to me. “Ryan. I know it’s you. Just tell me what my future holds. I’m tired, sad, and I just want to go home now.”

Ryan’s arm extended from the long sleeve and pointed behind me. “You are not the only one who wanted to go home, Michael.” 

I turned back around to see we were in the Achievement Hunter office. I saw Geoff with a large brown box at Gavin’s desk. One small piece at a time, he placed them in the box. Jack walked up to Geoff and began a conversation:

“Gavin’s really heading back home? It’s a shame; he really did enjoy it here.” Jack slumped in his chair and turned to his computer to work. 

“I know. Griffon and I are gonna miss him. I know my daughter sure will.” Geoff replied quietly. He placed Gavin’s Queen of England figure into the box with care. 

Then Burnie walked into the room. “Oh, hey. Is Gavin here? I wanted to give him a small gift before he left.” Burnie held out a small, wrapped present. 

“He’s not coming. I’m packing his stuff for him. I’ll take it and give it to him.” Geoff took the gift from Burnie and placed it in the box. 

“Why is Gavin leaving again? You know the internet will miss him…” Burnie questioned.

“Oh, something about being homesick or some shit. After Michael decided to spend time with Ray, Gavin would shut himself in his room more and more. He stopped eating for a day; Griff and I had to get our daughter to persuade him to eat. I just think he needs to go back. He’s a grown man, but he belongs home; somewhere he feels safe and loved.”

My insides were torn apart. I broke my concentration away from the nightmare happening before me and twisted back to the Ryan spirit. “RYAN! TELL ME GAVIN WON’T LEAVE! HE CAN’T LEAVE! HE’S ONLY BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN A MONTH! WHAT HAPPENS TO GAVIN?!” I shouted loudly in his face for my answers. 

Ryan held up a hand as if to silence me. “Gavin never talked to anyone from Rooster Teeth again because it hurt him too much. He loved you, Michael. He loved you.”

* * *

I sprang from my couch as the roar of a lion blared from my TV. My heart raced quickly as sunlight hit my face from the window. I regained focus and realized the TV man was now discussing the lion; which would explain the roar. I looked at my phone for the time. 

“Holy shit. It’s only an hour after I left work.” Then it hit me. “I just dreamed my answer!” I concluded aloud.


	9. You chose me?

I jumped from the place on the couch and ran into my bedroom. I grabbed the oldest bed sheets I had and put them on the bed. I smiled from ear to ear imagining my plan I had.

I took my phone from the side table of the living room and texted Stephanie: Hey 

She texted back: "Oh hey"

Me: "Hi, I know what happened yesterday seemed bad but I think I know a way to fix it"

‘Stephanie’: "I’m listening."

Me: "Look, let me swing by and pick you up and we can come back to my place so I can try to explain better"

‘Stephanie’: "Ok." And she gave me her address. 

I snatched my keys from the counter and hopped in my car and drove to her house.

When I arrived at her house, I got out and approached her door. Knocked twice. Waited. A few seconds later she opened the door. Her hair straighten, just the right amount of make-up, simple t-shirt, and her worn-out jeans. I smiled at her but only got a half-ass nod in return. 

I sighed slightly. “Stephanie, I will fix this. I promise.” I motioned for her to follow me back to my car. 

* * *

I dropped her off at my house and poured some soda for her and turned on the TV. I handed her the remote and she threw me a curious look. 

“I am a horrible host. I forgot to get something. Here is the remote and there are snacks in the kitchen. I will be RIGHT back.” I grinned, Steph taking the remote and nodding with annoyance. 

I ran back down to my car and practically laughed at my next step of the plan. 

Once I arrived at Ray’s apartment, I walked up to his door and rang the bell. I heard him unlock the door and slowly the door opened. 

Ray’s faces brightened at my presence, “Hey dude! Why did you leave work early today? You alright?” He started to allow me into his apartment but I didn’t move. 

“Yes! I’m fine now, Ray! But hey, wanna come over to my place and hang for a few?” 

“Hell yeah! Should I bring any games?” 

“Nope. Let’s go.” 

I led Ray to my car and we drove back to my place. 

* * *

I could not control my chuckling and grinning as we made our way up to my apartment. 

“Michael! What is so damn funny? You’ve been laughing to yourself all the way here!” Ray snapped.

“Oh? I didn’t notice. I really shouldn’t be laughing…I’m just proud of myself.” I admitted and turned to Ray as I opened the door behind me.

“Why are you pro—“ Ray stopped talking when he saw Stephanie sitting on the couch. He jaw dropped slightly and stared at me. 

Stephanie stood from the sofa and looked just as surprised as Ray.

“Okay.” I held Ray’s back and pushed him into the room. “Look, I brought you here to talk to you guys and to have you two talk things out.” 

Stephanie crossed her arms and walked closer to where Ray and I stood by the door. “Why? There is nothing to talk about.” 

“Yeah. Stephanie and I are fine.” Ray said putting his hands in his pockets. 

“I understand that but I think there is something to talk about.” I paused and took a breath. “Let me start from the beginning. Ray and I have been best friends since the day he joined Achievement Hunter. We would always hang out, be team members, and everything. But when we met, he had a girlfriend. There was no romantic connection between us.  
That was a year or two ago. He and his girlfriend split up for unimportant reasons a while back. Just a few months ago, I noticed a slight change in Ray’s behavior toward me. Earlier this month, he planned this AMAZING time at Dave and Buster’s and we had a kick-ass time.” I glanced at Ray, who was smiling at the ground. I continued, “That night…he kissed me. Then I realized that night was a date. Then it hit me that he liked me. I didn’t know what to do. I liked him, I did, but no more than a friend.” 

I carried on, “The next day, Gavin started working there. Ray, I must admit, was very protective of me. And I won’t lie, I found Gavin attractive right off the bat. I had to take Gavin on a tour of the office. And he mentioned about Ray and I as a couple and I told him no, and that I was single. I think that set off something I wanted. Then, Geoff and his family threw a welcoming party and Gavin kissed me.” Ray’s head snapped up and met my eyes. “I know Ray, I’m sorry I never told you. But, Gav’s and I’s kissed seem right. So, the next day he came over to my house and we got icecream and he told me about this open field and we were having a really romantic moment. But Ray called and our moment was gone…that’s when I came over and you and I had that talk about you finding out about me liking Gavin, ‘member?” I asked Ray.

He nodded timidly. “That’s the night I met you, Steph.” He muttered to her. 

“I remember that night!” Steph budded in, “I was getting a new controller and you walked in. You saw me look at the new Titianfall game and you asked if I thought that game would be worth the buy.” She smiled. “Then you started talking and flirting…then you bought the controller for me.”

“I remember. I got you the blue chrome one. Then I invited you home and we played all night.” Ray said. 

“We fell asleep on the couch…” Steph whispered. 

“I really liked you. You were so funny, beautiful and just overall amazing.” Ray said stepping closer to her, and reaching out for her hand. 

They hands connected and wrapped their fingers around each other’s and they both smiled. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t fair to you. I miss calling you mine. Can we start again?” Ray pleaded.

Stephanie nodded and embrace him in a hug. Ray relaxed his shoulders and pulled her closer to him, snuggling his head into her shoulder. 

“Okay guys, not to interrupt or anything, but no PDA in my apartment, please?” I stated with a slight giggle. 

Stephanie let go of Ray and laughed, “Sorry Michael! I’m just glad to have my boyfriend back.” She blew a kiss to Ray.

“Well, I still need to get mine back. So, I can drive you two back home now so I can talk to Gavin.” I suggested. 

“Just drop us both back at mine. I think I need to beat Steph in a certain game of Titianfall now.” Ray joked. 

“Sounds fine to me. And thanks for staying to talk things out.” Then I followed them out to my car and dropped them off at Ray’s apartment. 

* * * 

I ran into WALMART and bought a few things before heading over to The Ramsey’s household. 

Geoff opened the door. “Hey Michael. Sorry I wasn’t at work…I just didn’t want to drive all the way out if it was only me, ‘ya know? Gavin’s in his house in the back. He hasn’t come out all day, I guess he must be sad about his granddad. But he’s back there if you need him.”

“Thanks, Geoff. I’m gonna take him over to my place for a while,” I remarked.

“Good luck with that, dude.” Geoff said lazily, walking back into his house.

I strolled over to Gavin’s separate little house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and double took me. “Hey, Michael.” He spoke softly. “Sorry I wasn’t at work. I just wanted some time to myself.” 

“Gavin!” I hugged Gavin tightly and pecked his cheek. “I’m so happy you are still here!” 

“Uh…” Gavin patted my back hesitantly. “Of course I’m still here…where would I go?” He removed me by pushing on my shoulders. He gazed my entire body with confusion. 

“Gavin! I’m sorry about yesterday, but please come over to my place, I want to talk.” I begged him. 

“Uhh, sure Michael. Did you tell Geoff that yo—“

“No time! Let’s go!” I grabbed his hand and drug him out of his doorway. 

The car ride was silent except for every few minutes Gavin would ask a question and I would respond with a “Shut the fuck up.”

After we parked in from of my building, I let Gavin go ahead to my apartment door and I reached into the backseat of my car and found the WALMART bag. I shuffled through it to find the small box I had purchased earlier. I opened it up and took one of the condom packets and slipped it into my back pocket. I fuddled to find the small packet of lube, then placing it in with the condom. I grinned at what I was about to do and hoped Gavin was ready and willing. 

I stepped out of the car and forced myself not look at Gavin even though I could feel his eyes on me. I unlocked the door and allowed Gavin to enter into the living room. I looked out of my apartment before closing the door behind me. I locked both locks and walked into the living room where Gavin was watching me. I placed my keys on the counter and walked within an inch away from Gavin’s warm body. 

“Uh, Michael. I just want to ask wh—“ Gavin started to speak before I cut him off. 

“Gavin. I fixed everything.” I looked him in the eyes.

“Really? So…you choose…me?” His face started to light up.

I nodded, “On one condition.” I said resting my right hand on his shoulder.

“Anything.”

“You are not allowed to leave this country without me. Got that, asshole?” 

He nodded instantly. He closed the distance between our faces and rested his forehead on mine. “Oh, Michael, I love you.” 

I slightly pushed him off of me and smiled seductively. “You have no idea, Gav. But first…” I reached into my front pocket and took out my phone and turned it off. “Now that we are COMPLELTY alone, I am going to show you how much I love you. You ready, whore?” 

Gavin smirked and practically jumped onto me. I caught him and wrapped my arms around his abdomen. His legs swung around my waist and his lips attacked mine. 

His short stubble was scratching my face and I knew I had to take him to my bed for me to have the top advantage. I held onto Gavin, letting him nip my neck as I made me way to my bed room. I admired my pre-preparation of changing the sheets to the shittiest one I owned. 

I slammed Gavin onto the bed and pushed myself on top of him. I felt his bulge through his jeans and he moaned at my hand applying pressure to it. The sound of Gavin being pleasured made my already hardening cock pulse in my jeans. The resistance of my pants was too much and I had to strip them. I stood up from my place on top of Gavin to unbutton my pants and noticed him start to undo his jeans. 

My hands shot from my pants gripped his wrists making him stop his striping. “No. That’s my job, bitch.” He had a submissive face and removed his hands from his pants. “That’s what I thought.” I continued to unzip my pants. 

After I released my obsidian-hard on, I returned to Gavin. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he got my message and allowed me to rip off his shirt. I admired his tan, somewhat hairy, chest and sucked on his nipple. His head fell back on the pillow and breathed hard at my tongue playing with chest. As I continued to suck at his nipple, I set my hand on his knee cap and worked my way up his leg up to his inner thigh. I nonchalantly unbuttoned his pants with my hand and used both of my hands to pull off his pants. I threw them behind me and they landed on my pants, followed by my shirt.

I stood back for a moment at admire Gavin’s body. His nearly-naked body spread upon my bed with obvious signs of his penis that was tepeeing his underwear. I stood in my boxers with my raging erection imitating his. 

“M-Michael…? Wh-What’s wrong? Why’d you s-stop?” His breathe broke up his sentence and his chest was bobbing up and down rapidly; he was so ready and I was ready too.  
“You want me, you slut?” I purred; my hand running up Gavin's thigh and under the fabric to scratch lightly at his bare side. My eyes raked down the Brits body and he hummed his appreciation. I bit down on Gavin's lower abs, licking the red mark as the young man whimpered.

"Or maybe you just don’t believe that I want you. All of you." I continued, rutting forward and making Gavin gasp. “Oh, Gavin. You have NO idea how much I want to make you mine." I forced my voice low and sultry, laced with promise of dominance. I grabbed his neck, lifting his head up slightly to connect our mouths. I took his lower lip between my teeth, pulling on it gently as I grinded my clothed erection against his.

"M-Michael!" Gavin whined and I kissed him furiously, sucking on his tongue before pulling away.

“Shut up! I’m not done.” I tighten my grip on his neck, “Look at me!” His eyes met mine, “Did you touch yourself before? Did you think of me?” I demanded. 

His eyes were clouded with lust and I dove my head back into the bed of his neck. I bared my teeth and growled. "I can't hear you, Gavin." Gavin let out a cry, his hips jutting forward as I sucked a hickey into his neck.

"I-I touched myself! Th-thinking of you!" Gavin struggled to talk, his mind incapable of forming complete sentences. 

"God that's so fucking hot baby." I ripped of Gavin’s underwear and licked his length. I moved to grab the lube out of my pocket and Gavin thrust upwards in a desperate need for friction. “Stop whining.” I spit at him. I pulled down my boxers, releasing my member. Gavin marveled at my cock and I felt my face blush but quickly went back on top of Gavin, our dicks rubbed together; hot, swollen skin twitching with the sensation.

Gavin yelled in pleasure and I took this into my advantage. “"God you're such a little bitch.” I pressed one lubed finger into him. 

“Please, Michael! Please!" Gavin's hips wriggled, his arms looping around to dig nails into my back. 

"Shut up." I repeated with more force, pushing my finger in and making Gavin yelp. Gavin was taking short breaths and he scratched down my back, making me buck forward and grind against him. 

I slid in another finger, scissoring as I slid them in and out. I added a third and hooked them, looking for Gavin's prostate and grinning when I was rewarded with his loud moan.  
"Please!" Gavin whimpered again.

“What the fuck do you want, you little whore?” I continued to assault Gavin's spot with my fingers, flicking them. "You're mine and I will do whatever the fuck I want to do." I reprimanded, removing my fingers to retrieve the condom from the package and slipped it on. I then lubed my cock, a broken Gavin sobbing in anticipation under me. 

He grabbed my ass, squeezing it as I thrust into my slicked-up hand. "Fuck, don't stop that." I breathed out as I lined myself up, rubbing my head teasingly against Gavin's tight entrance.

"Mi-Michael, please." His hands tightened on my butt, arms straining to move me forward, I only chuckled. 

"God I love seeing you like this. So needy, my dirty little cumslut. You want me to fuck you? Hmm?" I pushed the head of my dick in before pulling back out making Gavin's long legs wrap around me, throwing his head back and letting out a long, low whine. "Yeah, baby, fucking slut." I thrust in slowly, pausing and allowing Gavin to adjust slightly.

"YES!" Gavin choked out, his back arching upward and hips rotating. I held him down by the sides again, smirking. “Michael, stop teasing me!"

"Shut up." I moaned. 

Gavin moaned, his grip on my ass tightening, leaving red marks. I rammed into Gavin, kissing him in between our moans as the he guided me in deeper.

"You like this, baby?" I whispered, nibbling on Gavin's earlobe. He mumbled his approval, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I reached down to pump his erection, thumbing the slit.

"Don't cum, bitch." I snarled, darting my tongue across Gavin's collarbone. My other hand lifted Gavin's leg, positioning myself perfectly to thrust into his most sensitive area, smiling to myself when I felt Gavin's nails dig in deeper. 

"B-but I… Please, Michael!" Gavin begged, chanting my name over and over as I felt the familiar heat coil in my stomach. I pushed in deep as I came in hot spurts, filling the condom in Gavin's tight hole.

"F-fuck GAVIN!" My head fell limp but I wasn't finished with the still-hard Gavin, whimpering quietly under me. I pulled out, situating myself to lean between Gavin's tanned legs as I took my boyfriend's cock into my mouth, my tongue licking at the precum that had pooled there. The flesh twitched and throbbed under my lips and I took it in to the base, swallowing around it. Gavin let out a scream of pleasure, his fingers threading into my brown-red curly hair and tugging. His hips jutted forward and I allowed it, closing my eyes in concentration as I let out a hard breath through my nose.

"I can't hold it back anymore!" Gavin squeaked out and with another hard yank of my hair he was cumming, spilling his seed down my willing throat.

I sucked on Gavin's sensitive slit until he was completely through his climax, falling back onto the bed limply.

Gavin smiled lazily as I retrieved a wet cloth from my bathroom, cleaning him up lovingly and spattering his thighs with soft kisses as I did so. 

“Michael?” Gavin spoke weakly from my bed. 

“Yes, my love?” I mimicked his accent. 

“I’m glad you chose me. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” He let out a playful huff, even though I could hear his seriousness. 

I crawled up on my bed next to him, holding him close to me; our naked bodies relaxing together. “Really? Thanks. That was a a lot of hours of watching porn. That was actually my first time…with a guy, that is.” I admitted. 

Gavin let out a small chuckle, “Well, I’m glad I could be your first.” He snuggled closer to me. 

I looked Gavin in the eyes, "I'm sorry about what happened between us, I was being stupid."

He smiled warmly, "It's okay, love."

"I had a dream that helped me realize something I always felt. You are my world, Gavin. From the moment I met you I knew that. No matter how strange our situation may be, being with you and having a family with you feels right." I held him closer to me. 

"I completely agree, Michael." He said sweetly in his accent. He whispered against my neck and pressed his lips to me twice. "Are we all clear now? Anything else we need to cover?"

"Will you move in with me, let me take care of you, and marry me?"

"Are you proposing, Michael Jones?" He teased looking up with his hazel eyes.

I smiled and caught his lips with mine, "Not until I have a ring for you, Gav."

"PHEW! Good. Because that would have been a horrible proposal. Oh, and, yes to all of the above."

I was happy I still had him. He was now mine. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Rainistorm’s “Is Craving Attention a Sin?” For the awesome smut scene.


	10. What is next?

“Promise me you’ll behave yourself.” Gavin spoke as he knelt on one knee and spoke to the small body standing in front of him. 

“I will.” The little girl said innocently with a smile. 

Gavin smiled warmly back at her and brushed off some dirt on her pink Minnie Mouse shirt. “Okay, Rita. We’ll be right here after school.” Gavin hugged her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She released him and he stood up and stood next to me. 

The little girl stood in front of me now, so I bent down on my knee and embraced her. She hugged back and her dirty blonde hair tickled my nose and I chuckled. “Bye, Rita. We’ll see you later, okay?” We broke our hug and she smiled at Gavin and me before turning and trotting into her classroom. 

I smiled over at Gavin who was discreetly wiping a tear from his eye. I chuckled and reached down for his hand. I intertwined our fingers and he smiled back at me. “Gav, she’ll be fine.” I spoke sweetly.

“Oh, I know. It’s just, who am I gonna finger paint with today?” Gavin joked. 

“Wow.” I exhaled with a grin. We made our way back to our car in the parking-lot of the school, our hands together. Once we entered the car, I in the driver’s seat, Gavin in the passenger’s seat I took a moment to think about how far we have come.

Gavin and I are married men with a daughter starting her first day of Kindergarten. Only 2 years after meeting in that Achievement Hunter office, Gavin and I got engaged. I popped the question to him while we were on vacation in Paris. Standing on top of the Eiffel Tower at night looking over the city was romantic and thought it was a perfect spot for a proposal. The part where he jumped into my arms, nearly making me fall off of the tower was NOT perfect. But hey, I was happy he said yes. 

We got married in London a few months later. It was more convenient for Gavin’s family to attend that way. Ray insisted he be my best man, so he was. Everything between us is good and I’m glad we still remained close friends. The wedding was not too fancy, but it was perfect. Free-Jones was our legal married name. Our honeymoon was to tour the rest of Europe for two months. It was amazing. 

In other news, Ray and Stephanie are recently married and are expecting twin boys. That is too much to handle for Gavin and I. This is why Gavin and I adopted one little girl. A year after our marriage, Gavin and I decided to go to England and adopt a little girl. Gavin claimed he wanted a little British girl around so he could hear her accent, so we went the orphanage in Gavin’s hometown and found a 3 year old girl named Rita—complete with British accent. She was excited to travel to America to live with her new dads and grow up in the city of Austin, Texas. 

Gavin and I bought a townhouse in early July that was only a few minutes from the Elementary school and a short drive from the Rooster Teeth office. We had a month to adjust our live to having a toddler around the house. I would be playing Minecraft in the living room with Rita and Gavin sitting on floor watching me play while they finger painted together. Rita loved finger-painting…almost as much as Gavin loved it. 

One thing we love to do as a family is cuddle up on the sofa and watch Disney movies. Rita liked the princess movies but enjoyed the classics more. Winnie the Pooh was Gavin’s favorite and mine was The Lion King. We would watch a different movie every day, it was our family time. My arm around Gavin as Rita sat between us. I am absolutely in love with my life.

* * * 

Gavin and I both went to work this day since Rita joined the family; one of us had to stay home with Rita. She was starting school, which meant he and I could both go to work. 

Geoff welcomed us back with a firm hand shake and we resumed our positions at our respective desks. It felt odd not having Ray next to me, but I knew he was having a good time with Stephanie. My mind started to remember the crazy shit that had happened between Gavin, Ray, and Stephanie again. I just grinned because I could not be any happier. 

It was a few hours into our work day when Gavin became noticeably quieter. “Hey, love?” Gavin nudged my arm to get my attention.

“Yeah, Gav?”

“I already miss her loads. I miss our movies, Michael…” Gavin whimpered and slouched in his chair. 

I chuckled and placed my hand on his back, “I do too…but hey, we’re parents now. Movies and finger-painting will be on weekends now.”

Gavin grinned and smiled, “I love you, Michael.” 

“I love you too, Gavin.”

* * * 

“Daddy! Father!” Rita giggled as she raced towards Gavin and me once school let out. “I learned so much today! We learned colors and shapes!” Rita jumped into Gavin’s arms and he swung her around once. 

“That is amazing, Rita!” He held her close “Daddy missed you so much!” Gavin swung her on his back and made horse noises as he trotted to the parking lot, Rita laughing her head off. 

I was admiring Gavin play with Rita and started to follow them when there was a tap on my shoulder, “Um, excuse me, sir.” The voice was soft and sweet. I turned around to see a tall, blonde woman with a kind smile, “Hello, I’m Mrs. Patty, the kindergarten teacher. Are you Rita’s father?”

I stuttered for a moment. “Yes…I am her father, Michael…and,” I pointed to Gavin with Rita on his back, “that’s her dad, Gavin. We are her parents.” I was worried; Gavin and I were fortunate enough to not have much hate or discrimination, but living in Austin, in a state where gay marriage was not yet legal, I started to feel insecure. 

“Oh my, you must be such good parents! Rita is so well behaved and friendly. She is excited to learn and is very comfortable around all these kids. I am so lucky to have her in my class.” Mrs. Patty smiled. 

“Oh…oh, uh, thank you! Gavin and I worked hard at her manners. That means a lot, thank you.” I said to the teacher. 

She gave a small laugh, “Well, I’ll let you take your little one home, can’t wait until tomorrow for the next day of school!” She beamed and held out a hand for me to shake. “Pleasure meeting you, Mr…” Her voice trailed off as she tried to remember our last name. 

“Mr. Free-Jones.” I shook her hand and smiled back at her. I turned and made my way to the car with Gavin already strapping Rita in her Sleeping Beauty car seat. 

* * *

We were home for a while; I was on my computer in the kitchen when I overheard Rita in the living room. I walked over and stood in the door way and watched my husband and daughter:

“Daddy? Can you play Minecraft, please? I wanna see the cow again.” Rita begged at Gavin. He smiled and placed ‘MINECRAFT’ in our Xbox and sat back down on the couch, Rita snuggling up against him. 

Once the game loaded, I watched Gavin put on creative mode and got a ‘cow egg’ and spawned a cow for Rita. She busted into a fit of giggles. Gavin opened the creative menu again and something caught Rita’s eye. 

“Daddy? What are those green ones for?” She pointed at the green and black speckled egg. 

“Oh! Those are the dangerous Creepers! They are a type of monster…” Gavin spawned a Creeper and Rita watched it roam around the flat land with one cow. 

Rita studied the Creeper, “I don’t think he’s a monster…he looks lonely…I think he just wants to find someone…he wants to find love.” 

Gavin looked over at me standing in the door way and smiled from ear to ear. “I know he’ll find someone. Even the silliest of Creepers find someone.” Gavin blew a kiss to me. 

I blew a kiss back and smiled. 

I love my life and I love my Creeper.


End file.
